


Keep it a Secret, Babe

by sleepycarit



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Aftercare, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Grinding, Making Out, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Sex Toys Under Clothing, Smut, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-12-10 23:51:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11702439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepycarit/pseuds/sleepycarit
Summary: MC and the rest of the RFA planned a night out to watch Zen's new performance. However, Zen wants to try something new, and MC can't let anyone else discover what's really going on.





	Keep it a Secret, Babe

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first smut. Please be gentle.

“Zen, come on, everyone’s going to be here soon!” MC yelled to her boyfriend, who was spending too much time in front of the bathroom mirror. “Babe, come here a sec~” he cheerfully responded. MC sighed and walked to their shared bedroom, leaning on the doorway with her arms crossed. Zen walked over and gave her a deep kiss before walking over to their closet.

“I have something I’d like to try with you, MC,” he said, holding his arms behind his back. “Zen, darling, in case you forgot, you have a performance tonight, and the rest of the RFA will be here soon to go together. We don’t have _time_ to try something new.” Zen kissed her again. “Let me explain, honey,” he said, pulling a small box out from behind his back.

MC opened the box to see a little pink bullet and a small remote. “Um, Zen…?” “I wanted to have a bit of fun during the performance, if you want to of course. I’ll have the remote and turn it on whenever I’m thinking of you. Then, later tonight when it’s just the two of us, I’ll take care of you in the way that only I can. Would you like to try it, princess?” he asked with a smug grin. “I don’t know, Zen… I’ll be around all the others tonight…” “It’s up to you, MC. I don’t want to push you to do anything you’re not ready to do. But I can guarantee that I’ll make it worth the wait later tonight,” he said with a wink. “…Alright Zen, I’ll do it,” MC said, taking the pink bullet and walking to the bathroom. He smiled and let her know he’d be waiting in the living room.

* * *

 

After she inserted the device, MC walked to the living room, and the rest of the RFA was there waiting for her. Before she could greet everyone, Zen walked over, cupped her cheek, and gave her a deep kiss. He pulled away with a wink and wrapped his arm around her waist. “Wow, nice to see you too, MC,” said Seven with a giggle.  “Hi everyone, are we ready to go?” she asked. “Of course! Let’s all get back in Jumin’s car,” said Yoosung.

“Let me grab my purse real quick,” MC said, walking off to the bedroom. She grabbed her purse and turned around, only to be met with Zen. “I’ve got the remote right here, babe,” he whispered, pulling the small remote out of his pocket to show her. Looking her in the eyes, he pressed a button on the remote, causing a sudden vibration to course through her. Her eyes widened and she grabbed his arms. He pressed the button again, turning off the vibrator, and lifted her chin to look her in the eyes. “Oh babe, if you act like that every time I mess with the remote, it’ll be hard to keep my hands off you tonight,” he said with a devilish grin. “I-I’m going to pack extra underwear…” MC said with a blush.

MC packed 2 extra pairs of underwear in her purse and walked out to join the others, Zen following close behind. “MC, your face is red. Are you alright?” Jaehee asked. “W-what? No, I’m fine. Just fine, Jaehee,” she said with a smile. “Let’s get going then. I have some important documents to review after the performance,” said Jumin, opening the front door. Everyone piled in Jumin’s car, Zen sitting rather close to MC, and they made their way to the theater.

* * *

 

After they arrived at the theater, Zen left for his dressing room and had someone take them to their reserved seats in the front row. MC sat between Jaehee and Yoosung, trying to keep her mind off the toy between her legs. She pulled out her phone to check the time, and she received a new message, from Zen.

**_I’m thinking about you~_ **

Before she could ask him what he meant, the vibrator hummed to life inside her. Stifling a gasp, she crossed her legs and tightly grasped her phone.

_ZEN, NO_

**_Hmmm? Whatever do you mean, honey?~_ **

_YOU KNOW WHAT I MEAN._

**_I’m afraid you’ll have to be a bit more specific than that. Maybe I could help if you asked me nicely?~_ **

_Please, Zen… Turn it off…_

A few moments after sending the message, the vibrations stopped. She relaxed and let out a little sigh of relief.

**_Now was that so difficult?~_ **

“MC, are you okay?” Yoosung asked. “Your face is bright red.” She caught her breath and tried to ignore how damp her panties had become. “Yeah, I’m fine. It’s just a little hot in here,” she said.

* * *

 

Jaehee gasped and leaned toward MC with a big grin on her face. “This is Zen’s big scene! He has to prove that he didn’t kill Maeng, the rival gang member,” she whispered. Zen walked out on stage, dressed like a gang member. He stopped, hands in his pockets, as the other gang member spoke up.

“You know why you’re here, Jun.”

“I keep telling you idiots, it wasn’t me,” Zen said, shrugging his shoulders. However, as he took a few steps away from the other man, he shot MC a look and the vibrator whirred to life inside her. Her eyes widened as she stifled a moan, trying to focus on the rest of the scene. She couldn’t believe he had brought the remote on stage with him.

“Shut up! We know it was you!”

“And I’m telling you that I was out drinking with someone when it happened.”

“You keep saying you were with someone, but you won’t say who. So you’re not leaving until you tell us everything.”

It was getting harder for MC to focus on the scene. The vibrator kept hitting her in all the right places while Zen kept stealing glances toward her. She watched Zen closely until she caught his gaze and mouthed to him “please.” Zen smirked and pressed a button on the remote, increasing the intensity of the vibrations.

MC leaned back in her seat, biting her lower lip. Looking back at the stage, Zen’s gang had arrived to help him escape. As he was heading off the stage, he looked right at MC as she came undone. He wanted to watch longer, but the scene was ending and he had to go. Backstage, he gave her a few moments longer before he turned off the toy.

* * *

 

“The show was amazing!” said Yoosung as everyone was leaving the theater. “Zen’s performances are always amazing. He can passionately portray any character, no matter how ridiculous or shallow the plot may be,” Jaehee said with a gleam in her eye. “Alright everyone, let’s return to my car. Zen can meet us there,” Jumin said. Remembering what had happened during the performance, MC excused herself to the restroom to clean up.

As she came out of the restroom, MC saw Zen leaning against the opposite wall, waiting for her. Once he saw her, he walked over and gave her a kiss. “Zen, I can’t believe you brought that thing on stage!” MC whispered, slightly embarrassed. “I can’t help it, I was thinking about you, babe. Seeing you like that, I barely remembered to speak my lines. I just wish I could have stayed longer to watch you writhe around in that chair,” he said with a smirk.

“…Oh, come on. Everyone’s waiting outside in the car. And don’t you try anything, Zen. I just changed my underwear and I’d like to keep this pair clean until we get home,” MC said, pointing a finger at Zen to further intimidate him. “I think I know how you can keep that pair of underwear clean, babe,” he said, as he wrapped an arm around MC’s waist, pulling her close. “Give it to me. Don’t wear any panties in the car, and I won’t try anything,” he whispered.

MC considered his offer for a moment, her face flushed bright red from embarrassment. “…Do you mean it? You really won’t try anything?” she asked. “You have my word. I won’t try anything, but I certainly can’t stop any thoughts going through your mind…” he said with a sly grin. “…Wait here,” she said before walking back to the restroom.

As she came back out, MC came close to Zen and passed him her underwear. “Why thank you, my dear,” he said as he slipped the panties into his pocket. He wrapped an arm around her and they walked outside to Jumin’s car.

* * *

 

The car went to Zen’s apartment first. The two got out, said their goodbyes, and the car sped away. Zen was true to his word and didn’t try anything in the car, although MC’s thoughts were anything but innocent. She was imagining what kinds of things Zen might try once they got home, eager to see how he would use the new toy. She thought, and almost hoped, that he would reach into his pocket and mess with the small remote inside at any moment.

While MC was rummaging through her purse to find the apartment key, the toy hummed to life inside her. She froze in place as Zen came up behind her to whisper in her ear. “Come on babe, let’s go inside. I hope you’re ready.”

MC unlocked the door, and as soon as it shut behind them, Zen had her pressed against the wall. “Zen, please…” she whimpered as he buried his face in her neck. “It was so hard to keep my hands off you all night, babe. But now, you’re all mine…” he said before moving in to kiss MC. He slid his tongue across her bottom lip, asking for permission to take the kiss a step further. When she opened her mouth for him, Zen bit her bottom lip and moved away a bit to look her in the eyes. He licked his lips before shoving his tongue in her mouth, one hand moving to cup her breast and the other to her hip.

MC moaned and clenched her legs together. Zen smirked into the kiss and moved his hand from her hip to between her legs, dragging a finger across her folds. “Ooh babe, you’re so wet for me already… How are you enjoying your toy?” he said, plunging a finger inside her. “Zen… T-take it out… Take the toy out,” she pleaded. Zen removed his hand and backed away a few steps, holding his hand out for her to see. “Your body doesn’t lie, MC.” She saw his fingers glisten a bit before he popped them into his mouth, letting out a satisfied moan.

“Babe… You taste delicious,” he said with a smirk. “Z-Zen…” she whimpered. “Tell me what you want,” he said, reaching into his pocket. “Zen please, I want you. Get back over here,” MC whined. “Good answer,” he chuckled. Zen walked back over, knelt to the ground, and ducked under her dress. Before she could ask what he was doing, he lifted her left leg over his shoulder and latched his mouth onto her clit. MC gasped out his name, her hands grasping his soft hair. “I-I’m close, Zen,” she said. “Good,” he chuckled. “Don’t hold back on me, babe.”

Zen increased the intensity of the vibrator and stuck two fingers inside MC, causing her to gasp. “Zen, I’m... I’m-“ “Cum for me, babe.” MC tilted her head back and screamed as Zen continued to pump his fingers until she came down from her high, licking up everything she had to give him.

When she was finished, Zen carefully put her leg down, turned off the vibrator, and stood up to hold her close. “How was that, honey?” he asked, kissing her nose. MC wrapped her arms around his neck, looking into his piercing ruby eyes. She cupped his cheek and leaned in to give him a kiss. She thrusted her tongue into his open mouth, tasting herself on his tongue. Pulling away, she gave him the same loving look that he was giving her. “You were fantastic, dear. But I think it’s time we take this to the bedroom.” “I couldn’t agree more,” he said with a grin.

Zen picked her up princess style and carried her to their shared bedroom. “Could you at least take this thing out of me now?” she asked as he placed her on the bed. “Sure babe. But first, even though you look gorgeous in this dress, it needs to go,” he said before tugging on her dress. After she helped him remove her dress, Zen stepped back. He gazed at her naked form in front of him, taking in just how breathless and wet she was. Just for him.

Looking in her eyes, he slowly took off his jacket. When he began to unbutton his dress shirt, MC licked her lips, clearly enjoying the show he was putting on for her. His shirt fell to the floor and her eyes raked over his toned abs, ready to touch and trace each one. His hands moved to his belt, while his eyes never left hers. It dropped to the floor and he moved his hands to his pants, winking at her. “Like what you see?~” he teased. “Of course I do, but don’t let me stop you. Keep going, dear,” she replied with a grin.

Zen unzipped his pants and turned around. He bent over when he took them off, giving MC a great view of his perfect ass. When he turned back around, her eyes landed on the noticeable wet spot at the tip of the tent in his underwear. He slowly pushed his underwear down his legs, freeing his hard cock. He walked to the side of the bed, taking in her appearance once more, before crawling on top of her.

Zen took a moment to gaze down at MC, brushing some hair out of her face. “I love you so much, babe,” he said, giving her a kiss on the forehead. “I love you too, Ze-“ She gasped suddenly as he plunged his fingers inside her. He fingered her a bit before pulling out the vibrator, setting it on the small nightstand by the bed. Returning his fingers to her warm insides, he kissed her lips before latching his mouth onto her right breast. “Zen!” she cried, moving her hands to grasp his hair.

MC was staring to breathe heavily as Zen continued to ravage her chest. He sucked and licked at her nipple as his other hand moved to tease her other breast. After writhing beneath him for a bit, MC moved his hands and flipped them both so that Zen was on his back. Before he could ask what was happening, MC started grinding against his dick. Zen gasped and tightly grabbed her hips. “Babe…” he groaned.

Closing his eyes, Zen trailed his hands up her sides, settling on her breasts. Unable to wait any longer, MC grabbed his cock and positioned it at her entrance. “Babe, wai- _ahhh_!” he tried to say as she enveloped him within her heat. MC leaned down to kiss him while she adjusted to his size, whimpering as her tongue explored his mouth. Zen held one hand behind her head, pushing her closer, as his other hand moved to squeeze her ass. “Babe, you feel amazing around me like this…” he said as he pulled away from the kiss. “Well you took too long,” she said, pouting. Zen let out a chuckle and cupped her face. “Then do whatever you want with me, Princess,” he said as he gazed in her eyes, a challenging smirk across his face.

Slowly, MC raised her hips and brought herself back down on his dick. She leaned forward again to kiss him as she took control, riding Zen for all he was worth. Her tongue wrestled with his as his hands traveled all across her body, never staying in one place for too long. She leaned back to trace her hands over his abs, watching his expression as she drove him crazy. Unable to resist, MC leaned forward and latched her mouth onto Zen’s neck. “Babe, you’re going to leave a mark…” “That’s the point, Zen. Payback,” she said, admiring the red spot below his jaw.

Wanting to spice things up a notch, MC leaned back and fondled her breasts, looking directly in Zen’s eyes. “Mmmm, you make me feel so good and so _full_. I love you, _Hyun_ ~” she said. MC knew she struck a nerve with that, watching his expression turn more feral. Zen grabbed her sides and flipped them over before he began pounding into her. “Say it again,” he grunted. Feeling cheeky, MC reached around his neck and gave his hair a sharp pull, causing Zen to let out a load moan.

“What was that you wanted, honey?” she teasingly asked. “S-say my real name again! Please, I-I’m close, babe!” he said as his thrusts started to lose that perfect rhythm. “I’m c-close too… Kiss me, Hyun!” she said desperately. Zen roughly kissed her, moaning into the kiss as he picked up the pace. “Hyun, I’m… cumming!” she whimpered. MC’s vision went white as her walls clamped around Zen. After a few more thrusts, Zen yelled out her name as he filled her to the brim. He collapsed on top of MC as wave after wave of ecstasy shook them both.

Zen lifted himself off of MC and kissed her forehead. “That was fantastic, Zen,” she said, still clearly dazed. He smiled and kissed her again before pulling himself out of her. As he moved to get up, he saw his cum slowly trailing out of her. Committing the image to memory, Zen went to the bathroom to clean himself up. He walked back with a warm washcloth and saw she hadn’t moved yet. “That good, babe?” he asked, moving between her legs. Zen carefully wiped her clean, knowing she was still sensitive from her orgasm. MC responded with an undiscernible groan as he took the washcloth back to the bathroom.

Zen walked back into the bedroom and got back into bed, pulling MC close against him. “Thanks for trying that with me, babe,” he said. She snuggled closer to him, letting out a deep breath. “I didn’t expect you to do it quite so much, but I did enjoy it,” she told him. “That’s good, babe. Let’s rest now, though. Good night, Princess,” he said before placing a kiss on her forehead. “One more thing, Zen… I want my panties back.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hardly ever check my tumblr, but feel free to send me any ideas or whatever  
> http://sleepycarit.tumblr.com/


End file.
